Starts with goodbye
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: They say that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life, starts with goodbye'...Thats how she feels now, But can he stop her and change her mind before its to late?A&H pairing! R&R Rated T to be safe!
1. Her goodbye

Hey people! Here I am, back again. This was meant to be a one-shot, but after a lot (okay…very little) thought, imp gonna turn it into a 2, 3, _maybe _4, part story. Manly because I found myself likening where it can go a whole lot. So I hope you'll agree!

Hey Arnold is own by Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett. The song "Starts with goodbye" is preformed and owned by the amazing Carrie Underwood. All I own is the computer imp writing this on…what a shame!!!

Enjoy!!

*Chapter One*

_You have to do this…_

That's all she could keep telling herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't that she was nervous about the crowd, shed played gigs much bigger than this. This one would be the most difficult for her because the crowd consisted mostly of her classmates, including _him_…

She'd been chasing him for 15 years now. Sense the tiny age of 3. Well more like she's been chasing him for 14 years, if you decided to include the past year as actually _having _him.

It started the summer before senior year, or something like that. She couldn't remember all the details as clear as day. Witch surprised her, sense she thought having the chance to be with him would engrave every detail into her memory, but pain sense then was fogging her memory.

They ran into each other at the local gas station. What started as friendly hellos turned into something more like a invitation for her to attend a 'start of the summer' party.

She accepted, hoping to have time to spend alone with him. Boy did she get that. They went to the party together. By the time the night was over they found themselves holding steady conversation on top of the boarding house.

He told her about his quickly fading relation ship with Lila. She told him of her miserably failed attempts to get and keep relationships.

Then somewhere along the line, he told her he didn't understand how she would have a problem getting or keeping a boyfriend.

The next thing she knew, he lean in a dropped the most feathery light kiss on her lips. It all went down hill from there.

They would arrange nights to be alone together. Arnold continued to see Lila, telling her that when the time was right, they'd be together.

She believed him for a while, but now more than recently things where becoming more and more hard to deal with.

She had fallen more and more in love with him, and now, the thought of not having him to herself was more than she could live with.

She had confronted him about the matter, but no matter how mad it made her, she always gave into him and his plans to wait till they graduate.

That was 3 weeks ago. Still, no progress.

So here she was backstage at the local talent bar. She took up guitar lessons in 6th grade and once she convinced herself she was good enough, she began to write her own stuff.

She'd play at the lounge maybe once or twice a month. She loved it. There was also word around that a talent scout might drop in, so tonight was really her night to shine. Among other things.

She needed to break free from him, sense the possibility of finally having him seemed to have flout out of her reach. She wrote a special song for him tonight. She knew he'd be here. This was it.

She herd the other band finishing up and she knew she better start getting ready.

"Helga, your up next, ya ready?"

She turned around to face her small Asian friend with a smile.

"Yeah, Phoebe, imp ready."

She grabbed her guitar and headed towards the opening of the side curtain. She took one last breath before she herd the MC announce her.

"Alright lady and gentlemen our next performer is a recent graduate from Millwood high. Give it up for Helga Pataki!"

She let out her breath and walked on stage as the audience applause.

She waved back as she approached the Mick in the middle of the stage.

"Thank you." She said when she reached the Mick.

As the audience calmed, her eyes darted around the room until she spotted a familiar football shaped head. She turned to give the back up band the signal to start as she adjusted the Mick.

When the music stared she caught his eye.

"_Imp sorry…." _She whispered, over moving her lips so he could read them clearly. This caused him to look at her somewhat confused as she held his gaze and began to sing.

"_I was sitting on my door step_

_I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hands_

_But I knew I had to do it_

_And he wouldn't understand…._"

She held his gaze. She was putting her walls down, and she hoped that he was looking deep enough into her eyes to realize what was about to happen. She guessed he was, sense the look of confusion was slowly turning to something else…

"_So hard to see myself without him_

_I felt a piece of my heart break…."_

There it was, she could place a finger on his expression now…

"_But when your standing at a cross road_

_There's a choose you've got to make…_"

Hurt. That was it. He knew now what she was trying to say she was sorry for. For having to let go, and say goodbye…

"_I guess its gonna have to hurt_

_I guess imp gonna have to cry_

_And let go of some things I've loved, to get to the other side…"_

The look in his eyes and on his face when she sang out those words, it broke her down. She hadn't prepared herself for this part. But she knew, it was for the best.

"_I guess its gonna break me down_

_Like fallen when imp trying to fly_

_They say that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life…_"

She lowered her voice and went for the higher note, felling the tears well behind her lids and the words left her mouth…

"_Starts with goodbye…"_

She say what looked like tears welling up in his eyes. She had to break there gaze, she couldn't watch him cry. She needed to let go, and this was the only way she thought she could. She cased her stares around the room aimlessly as she continued to sing.

"_I know there's a blue horizon_

_Somewhere up ahead just waiting for me…"_

That's what she had convinced herself to believe. That this was the best things for her…for him…for _them._ She just had to focus on that right now…

"_Getting there means leaving things behind_

_Sometimes life so bitter sweet…"_

How true was that. She had to be cruel to be kind. She had to let him go to be able to get on with her life and live the was she deserved to live…happy.

"_I guess its gonna have to hurt_

_I guess imp gonna have to cry_

_And let go of some things I've loved, to get to the other side…"_

She searched for his eyes again. Only to see he was no longer in his seat.

"_I guess its gonna break me down_

_Like fallen when imp trying to fly_

_They say that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life…_

_Starts with goodbye…"_

Her eyes darted the room while the band picked up its solo before the bridge of the song. Then she saw him. Oh god, he was walking towards her. What was he doing? What was he thinking?

She caught his gaze once again causing him to slow hi pace to almost a stop.

She allowed the lyrics of the bride to openly speak for her at the moment.

"_Time heals the wounds that you feel…_

_Some how…"_

He continued towards her till he was climbing the stares by the stage, resulting to him to come face to face with her.

As she held her eyes on him she continued…

"_But right now…"_

She took a step closer to him. She could hear the whispers and then gasps from the crowd but she didn't care at the moment. This was the last moment she knew they would have together, and even though she was the one letting go, she wanted her last memory with him to be one that she could smile about down the road.

She looked up at him and lowered her voice as the music slowed and the volume lowered, bring out her voice more.

"_I guess its gonna have to hurt_

_I guess imp gonna have to cry"_

She raised her hand to his check, cupping it gently as his hand covered hers. She rested her forehead gently on his and closed her eyes…whispering this the most calming and genital voice she'd ever used…

"_And let go of some things I've loved, to get to the other side…"_

She opened her eyes to find his. As if it was planed, a tear escaped there eyes at the same time.

"_I guess its gonna break me down_

_Like fallen when imp trying to fly_

_They say that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life…_"

She said it the most censer way she knew how. Telling him this was it…this was goodbye.

"_Starts with goodbye…"_

They stood the same way for the remainder of the song. Alone in there own world together for the first and last time. That's right, for the first time in the past year, he had been completely hers for a small moment.

As the music ended the crowd was on there feet, snapping the two out of the trance they were in. The MC returned to the stage catching the audience and Arnolds attention.

"well guys give it up for Helga! She did a great job didn't she folks? Come on Helga! Come up her and take a bow!!!"

When he stepped aside to revile where Helga was standing moments before, the crowed and Arnold gasped. She was gone.

"Maybe she just couldn't handle all the emotion, so she did what she dose best, she ran. Don't worry Arnold, she'll show when she's ready to talk" said a very concerned phoebe as she put a relaxing hand on Arnolds shoulder. Gerald, phoebe, and himself had been sitting in the parking lot for over a hour now. Helga's car was there, but Helga herself was no where to be found.

"Thanks for the comfort phoebe, but this needs to be settled. I cant sit around not knowing." Arnold said in a half worried half aggravated tone. A tone that cause phoebe to switch gears completely.

Turning to Gerald, she spoke softly. "Gerald, would you mind giving me and Arnold a moment to talk?"

"Sure babe, no problem" He said with a slight smile before walking away.

When she was sure he was far enough away to not hear what she was about to say, she took a seat next to Arnold on the curb before turning to look at him.

"Arnold look.." She started in a tone that caused him to lift his head to look at her. She continued.

"I know that right now this isn't what your gonna want to hear, but I feel that sense imp her best friend I have full right to tell you that…"

Arnold raised one eyebrow at her in confusion. "Tell me what?"

She looked up at the sky and sighed before turning her attention back to him.

"She's not coming back Arnold…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there's your cliff hanger. It was meant to be a one shot.. But you know how it goes. You start writing with the intention then the next thing you know you cant stop writing. Plus imp a huge Arnold/Helga paring lover. So the end the story with them parting ways is heartbreaking to me. I have to endings for this story. Reviews may help to steer me to the proper and more satisfying ending. So you know what to do folks! Read and review!!!

If things go the way I want them to chapter 2 should be up by…lets say Tuesday night??? I don't know… maybe sooner if work doesn't stress me!!

Later days,

Lc


	2. His Reaction

He looked blankly back at her. "What?"

"Arnold she isn't coming back. She's leaving tomorrow morning for L.A."

She stopped there. Waiting if he had anything to say. When she gathered that he was waiting for her to say more, she went on.

"She left for the same reason that you've been sitting out her forever. She' sick of not knowing…."

Now she was getting upset. It always sparked a anger in her when she thought about this. The way Helga was hurting, and the thought that Arnold was the one causing her best friend pain. He tone became darker as she continued, looking him in the eyes.

"She was sick of being 2nd best. Sick of having to wait for you. Sick of giving you all of herself and only getting half of you in return!"

She stood up. Now looking down at him she scolded him more.

"She loved you, ya know? With all her heart. She has since she was 3! You've just had your head in the clouds to long to notice. When you guys started sneaking around she was so happy she couldn't stand it! She thought _'Hey some is better than none'! _You continued to make her believe you would be with her when the time was right. But she got tired of waiting Arnold! It was wearing her out!!!"

By this time she was practically screaming at him. She was red in the face and she was on the break of tears.

She looked around, let out a breath and closed her eyes. After a few moments she looked back at him. Still not speaking, giving him time to take it all in. Time to realize the truth.

A few moments later he stood, Running both hands through his messy hair. Sighing, he finally spoke.

"Your right." He said truthfully. "This is all my fault. I was so stupid not to see it. I just wish she would have told me. Gave me a sign. Something…" His voice cared on…

Remembering a conversation she had with Helga hours before the show, she reached into her back pocket of her jeans, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Arnold.

"Here…" she said slowly. Placing the paper in his hand. "She wanted me to give this to you after she left the building. She said it was really important for you to have. So, here." she said as he took the paper from her hands and examined it.

When she was satisfied that she had done what was asked of her, she turned to walk away, when one more thought stopped her.

"Hey Arnold" She said, turning back to face him. He lifted his eyes from the folded paper back to look at her.

"I hope that helps you to understand things better, and maybe one day, you can fix what been badly broken."

With that, she turned on her heals and headed towards Gerald's car.

When they drove out of sight, Arnold found himself walking down the street in the direction of home.

He thought about the past year. Now things where a little cleared to him. A lot of Helga's behavior the past few months was becoming clearer, the nights events were becoming clearer.

As he reached and entered the boarding house. He stayed wrapped in his thoughts as he made his way through his room to his roof. That's where he liked to think, to work problems in his hear out.

Once he was comfortable in his chair, he reached into his pocket to retrieve the paper phoebe had gave him earlier that night. He carefully unfolded it, as if it may rip and all would be lost.

He leaned back and read the words she had wrote for him. And it wasn't long till he found that this would be the hardest note he'd ever have to read.

_Arnold,_

_This is one of the hardest things I have ever or will ever have to do, and im so sorry. I cant do this anymore. I've been holding this in for so long that im starting to lose sight of who I am and what I stand for. I think its time you know the truth._

_Since I was 3 I've been head over heals in love with you. When things between us started to happen, I let my heart take control of me and pushed me mind aside. No matter how much I love you, I shouldn't allow what's been happening, but I did. Now I find myself in more pain then I started._

_That's why im taking this chance to walk away. This isn't what I want to do, trust me, but I have to do what's best for me. And right now this seems like the best and easiest rout._

_Maybe someday we can get past this, if its meant to be, I just cant stand in the shadow and pretend to be happy anymore. _

_Im so sorry._

_Love always,_

_Helga _

His heart sank in his chest. How could he have been so blind? To not see what was right before him. He knew that everything he was doing was wrong, But he enjoyed being with her and he assumed she was ok with it. That she didn't want people to know. Boy was he wrong.

He knew what he had to do. But where was she going??

He went over all the possibilities in his mind, till something hit him like a tone of bricks.

Rushing back to his room. He grabbed his phone and keys and ran down the hall towards the front door.

As he passed through the hall he heard his grandpa call from the kitchen.

"Where ya heading short man?"

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to answer.

"ill be back tomorrow grandpa, I've got to so make things right."

With that, he walked out the door, got in his car, and Cranked it up, Heading for the airport.

She was going to L.A…..He knew for a fact. That's where he'd find her.

____________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long to update guys. I started working on the chapter with intention to post sooner, but work crept up on me and I have been sleeping for like 2 days ( I know right!) so here it is. Sorry if the ends kind of…ya know…Blah. But hope you enjoy.

There's like 1 or maybe 2 chapters left. I would say expect chapter 3 around Sunday at the latest!

As always Reviews are welcome!!

Later Days,

LC


	3. Talking

"Lady's and Gentlemen would you please fasen your seatbelts and prepair for lading. We are aproching LAX withing the next 10 minutes"

Arnold leaned his seat forward and buckled this seatbelt. He glanced down at his watch.

10:30.

He wasn't able to get a same night flight, which wasn't to bad. At least then he knew he wouldn't need to worry about staying over night. That wasn't his plan. He was going to get her back. No matter what it took.

As the plane landed and taxied to the gate, he played his plan over in his head.

He would go to her audition gig, then when it was over, he could catch her off guard. It was perfict, he just couldn't be spoted by her till then.

He exited the plane and made his way to baggage claim and the airport exit.

It was now 11:00, from the information he recived from phoebe, Helga was on at 12:00. So he needed to hurry.

He arrived there about 15 minutes before she began. Ducking behind the crowed to avoid being seen by her…but of corse, no luck.

"Arnold?"

_Damn_….he thought. He turned around, ready to explain himself, but he found himself at loss for words.

She looked beautiful.

He hair hung over her sholders, cascading down her back. She had only dark eyeliner and lipgloss on, for there was no need for any kind of foundation. She wore a halter top that started a very hot pink at top, then faided into white at the bottom, the left side of the halter top hung almost to her knees while the other side cut off at her hip. She wore light jeans with pink hills.

He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Umm… earth to Arnold" She repeated, waving her hand in frount of his face a few times, snaping him back to reality.

"Oh, um, H-Hey" He finnaly managed to spit out.

She looked at him dumbfounded "What are you doing here?"

_Great, should have prepared yourself if you got caught early. _He thought to himself, he had prepared himself to talk to her, but not till after she preformed, when he knew she'd be more willing to talk.

"I-I-I'm here to talk to you." was all he managed,

She sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips. "Well make it quick, im on in 10 minutes"

"ok…" this was it, this was his chance. He took a deep breath and proceeded

"Look Helga, I know that, that, I was wrong. I should have never treated you the way I did. I mean, I shouldn't have dragged you around and lead you on while I was stuck with someone else. It was wrong of me, and I didn't relize what I was doing and how much I was hurting you, or how much you cared till the other night at your gig. Im a idot for hurting you, I should have know better and im sorry. I never ment--"

"Stop"

He did at her voice, and looked at her questionably. "What?"

"You came out here, ALL the way out here, to give me a apology that I asked you not to give me?"

He was stund. What? Did she really just say that?

"Helga…"

"No Arnold!" she yelled at him causing him to take a step back. "I don't want to hear it! People are only sorry for things they don't mean to do! You knew what you were doing! You knew you were with Lila! You knew that I cared about you! You knew that I--"

"Helga I love you"

And that did it. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, taken back.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

"I said I love you."

She continued to stare at him speachless. But not letting her guard down for a second.

"Yeah? Well you got a funny way of showing it." She turned to walk away when she felt his hand grap hers to spin her back around to face him.

"Yeah, I am right. Well I was wrong, but I know im right about this. Helga you mean so much to me. More than anyone. And it took lossing you for me to relize it. If I didn't love you do you think I would have come all the way out here to get you back?!"

By this time he was yelling. She had never seen him this intent on something. Was he telling her the truth?

Before the conversation could continue, the stage manager aproched them.

"You're up in 5 Miss Pataki. I sugjest you get a move on"

Helga gave a little nod, but not lossing eye contact with Arnold.

"I have to go." She said, pulling her arm away. "Im sorry."

She turned to walk away, when his voice stoped her.

"You know Helga.." He started matter-of-factly "Were not 9 anymore. You don't have to hide from me. I've told you how I feel and I want to make this work because I know I can. I hope you decide you feel the same way."

She turned to look at him one last time. He took it upon himself to finnish his statement.

"After all, didn't you once tell me that once you relize you love someone, it makes every thing else seem so small?"

She felt her eyes water. She couldn't even speak. There was nothing she could come back with.

He won.

"Well you better get going or you'll miss your show." With that he walked away. As did she.

"Oh and Helga!" He called before she dissapired backstage. She turned to look at him "I'll be out frount after your done if you change your mind."

He dissapired into the crowed. Leaving her to sort the feeling, before going on to preform.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ok so I know that this is sappose to be the last chapter. But, im a busy person, so this is all I could get in this chapter. The next chapter will be the last and I'll try to post it by….Thursday.

As always Reviews welcome!

Later Days,

Lc


End file.
